You've got that one thing
by DemiiGoddess
Summary: Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC When Emma and Danni finally go to the 1D concert what happens?
1. Chapter 1

You're My Kryptonite

Chapter 1

Danni POV

The crowed was jumping around buzzing with excitment, all waiting for the same thing. One Direction. I glanced over at Emma to see her chanting with the other fans a look of pure anticipation twinkling in her eyes. I couldn't belive that we were finally here after 3 months of waiting and over excited conversations and hundreds of daydreams, all amounting to this place, right here, right now.

The lights suddenly went down and nothing could be heard apart from the odd whisper. Then, without warning, 'What makes you beautiful' blasted around the arena. Me and Emma went into a frenzy screaming, jumping and shouting along to the words. I couldn't help but stare at Niall. His beautiful blue eyes and amazing blonde hair, he was perfect. I knew Emma was in love with Harry. You could see it in her eyes as she stared at him, adoration sparkling in her green eyes.

Emma POV

I couldn't help looking at him. His curls bouncing around as he sang and jumped around the stage his arm around Louis shoulders. He was perfect. The way his eyes sparkled with pure joy as he sang and mucked about on stage, the way he had a pure love for the music, the way he hit the notes with little effort. He was every girls dream, I knew that. And that is why I had accepted I had no chance with him. 'Tell me I'm a screwed up mess!' I shouted the frill of my hollister playsuit bouncing around under my chin.

I felt a tap on my shouder and turned around to she Danni enthusiastically nodding her head, with her big brown eyes wide with eagerness. 'Ermm, hello. I was wondering if you had that one thing?' the woman asked me. OMG! I had been hoping to hear those words. It must be a dream. I just nodded my head, my ginger curls swirling about furiously. Me and Danni were dragged through the crowd and then lead through a door. I was stood in shock paralysed and unable to speak. The woman began to speak to me, Danni and 3 other girls.

'Okay so you will be lead through the doors and one of the band will take hold of each of you and will serenade you. Don't try anything or act innapropriately or scream because there are thousands of girls out of there who would love to be in your position. And be warned if you do we will sue. But most of all have fun. Okay your up, go, go!' she explained at about 100mph. I grabbed Danni's hand and pulled her with me. 'Am I dreaming?' she whispered to me. 'I'm not entirely sure' I answered truthfully.

We lined up behind the massive doors and waited. 5..4..3..2..1.. the doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dannis POV

The doors opened and we walked on stage. Before I could take it in I felt Emmas hand ripped from my grasp. I turned to my right and saw her being pulled away by Harry. Not that she minded. The someone took my hand. I looked up and saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes. I stopped breathing as he pulled me further up stage. OMG ! It was Nial Horan! He began to sing to me dancing around as he did. I couldn't help but smile as he began to spin me around. I spent the whole song drinking in his amazing face and getting lost in those bright blue eyes of his. Before I knew what was happening it was the slow part and he pulled me close swaying from side to side. I was in heaven.

Emmas POV

Danni tugged me on stage and before I knew what wa happening I was being dragged away by HARRY STYLES! I began to hypervetilate. 'It's okay gorgeous, just relax' Harry soothed leaning into my ear, and sending shivers down my spine. We danced and span around the stage and before I knew what was happening Harry kissed my on the cheek and I was lead off stage and sat into a small room. I slowly lifted my hand to touch my cheek. Harry Styles had just kissed me. I was just kissed by Harry Styles. OMG HARRY STYLES JUST KISSED ME!

Danni came and sat beside me. 'Wow' she whispered. 'I can't belive what just happened, I mean, we, you and I, just got to dance on stage with One Direction' I just nodded. I couldn't speak. I was in shock. The suddenly the door burst open and in came the lads laughing and joking.

Dannis POV

In burst the lads all loud and buzzing. I heard Emma take in a sharp breath. I looked at her and saw she was white. Oh God. 'Hi Gorgeous' Harry greeted her with a wink. The she fainted...

Louis POV

'OH MY GOD! The carrot just fainted what can we do?' I screamed running over to her. 'Louis mate, give her some space' Zayn said pulling me away. My mind was in a twist she just fell back and now she isn't moving. I saw Harry picking her up and laying her on the couch. What was it he said before? 'She's gonna get some Harry loving'? yeah that was it. I don't think his is what he ment though...


End file.
